Pups and the Magic Hat
Pups and the Magic Hat Rooster crows Zuma walks toward Chase and Skye Chase: Good morning Skye: Good morning Zuma: Good morning Zuma turns and looks at the Magic Hat Zuma: What's this? Oh, look! It's an awesome magician's hat! I better tell Ryder and the other pups about what I have found! (goes inside the lookout, barking and howling) Zuma: Ryder! Dudes! Look what I've got! Ryder: Wow, Zuma! What's that you got in there? Chase: Yeah, Zuma, what is it? Zuma: I found this magic hat near my pup house! Isn't it rad? Ryder: It sure is, Zuma. Hey, I have an idea. Maybe I can put on a magic show for you pups! Skye: Really? That would be fun! Rubble: I dig it! Rocky: Fantastic! Marshall: Great idea, Ryder! Scene change Chase: Megaphone (barks) Ladies and gentlepups, prepare to be amazed by The Amazing Ryder! (All pups began to bark and cheer and howl) Ryder: Thank you, everyone! For my first trick, I would like one of you pups to pick a card! Pups: Ooh! Aah! Ryder: All right, take your cards! But don't show me, pups! (All pups began to bark and wag their tails as they picked each of their cards without showing each of them to Ryder) Ryder: I will now guess your card. (He flips the cards) Aha! Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, this is your card! (shows several cards with pictures bones) Zuma: Wow! That's totally my card! Rubble: Mine, too! Rocky: Neat! Even that's my card! Ryder: And now, for my next trick, I will make a rabbit appear out of my hat! Skye: (barks) Ooh, I loved this bit! Ryder: Now for the magic words: Abracadabra! (He pulls and feels something out of his hat and a rabbit appears) Voila! (Again, the pups began to bark and cheer) Skye: That was the best trick ever, Ryder! Do it again! Chase: Yeah. That was cool! Marshall: Wow, Ryder! You've really got the hang of it! Ryder: I shall now saw Rocky in half? Rocky: Wha? Zuma: Whoa! That should be cool! Skye: (shudders) Oh no, I can't watch! Ryder: Don't worry, Skye. It's only a trick. I'll show you. Rocky: Uh uh, won't do it! No way! And that's final! Ryder: Come on, Rocky. It'll be great. Rocky: Well, ok. (He goes to the stage and lies down on top of a box) Ryder: Abracadabra! (He saws Rocky in half) Rocky: Oh no! This isn't happening! Skye: Oh my goodness! Poor Rocky! Marshall: Whoa! That is really scary! Chase: Yeah, poor Rocky. Ryder: Rocky's fine, pups! Rocky: No I'm not! I want my whole self back! Ryder: No problem. Abracadabra! (He puts Rocky back together) Voila! Rocky: Hip hip hooray! I'm back! Whoo! Rubble: Yay! Zuma: Awesome, dude! Marshall: That was off the hook! Chase: Wow! (turns to Skye) Uh, Skye. You can look now. Skye: Is it over? (removes her paws from her eyes) Oh, Rocky. Thank goodness. Rocky: Well, thank goodness I'm not hurt. (frowns) Right, Ryder? Ryder: See, Rocky. You're back to normal. Rocky: Obviously. Zuma: Do another trick, Ryder. Please? Ryder: Ok, I'll do another one for you. (Again more barks and cheers from the pups) Ryder: And now, for my next trick, I will.. Just then, Alex Porter goes inside the Lookout! Alex: Hi, Ryder! I came to see your magic show! It's awesome! Ryder: Thanks, Alex. Hey, do you mind if I make you vanish for the pups? Alex: Yeah! I would love to! Ryder: Good. (turns to the pups) And now, as I was saying, I will make Alex vanish! (All the pups cheer) Ryder: (covers Alex with a blanket) Abracadabra! (removes the blanket cover) Voila! (Again, the pups cheer) Zuma: Whoa! Rubble: I don't believe it! Chase: Neat! Marshall: That's incredible Skye: Yay! Chase: Uh, Ryder, can you make Alex come back? Ryder: Sure, Chase. Rubble: I don't see him around here. Marshall: Yeah, me either. Skye: Um, Ryder. I think you really make Alex vanish. He's gone! Ryder: Gone? What do you mean, gone? Rocky: Your tricks work perfectly, Ryder. That's why it happened. Ryder: We'll get Alex back. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (pushes the Pup Pad button) Paw Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Marshall: Whoa! (accidentally falls inside Ryder's top hat) Zuma: Hey, where's Marshall? Rubble: I don't know. Skye: Me neither. Chase: Pups, is it just me, or is that Ryder's top hat walking to the elevator? Rocky: Something weird is definitely going on here. Marshall: (pops out of the hat) Here I am! Skye: Bravo, Marshall! How did you do that? Marshall: Magicians never tell, Skye! All the pups laugh. Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok, pups. This is a special emergency. I accidentally make Alex vanish, for real! Marshall: Well, you kinda did, Ryder. We'll help you find him before you know it. Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your spy drone and heat vision goggles to help me look for my missing ticket. Chase: Spy Chase is on the case! Ryder: Marshall, I need you to use your EMT skills once we found Alex safe and sound. Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: All right, Paw Patrol is on a roll! Ryder: Chase, use your spy drone to search for Alex. Chase: (barking) Spy drone! (barks again) Deploy! Find Alex! I see him! He's playing in the pup park! Ryder: Great job, Chase! Let's go! Follow that drone! Marshall: Almost there! Chase: We made it! It's the pup park! Ryder: Looks like your drone is still there flying around the park. Chase: Never mind. At least we found Alex now. Ryder: Hey, Alex! Alex: Ryder! Am I glad to see you! Ryder: You're not gone! Alex: Yeah! I slipped out of the stage box from your magic show and went straight to the pup park, but you were all looking away at the moment. Ryder: That's because magicians never reveal their secrets to the audience. Alex: Oh, right. (laughs) Marshall: Now, Alex, I'm going to check on you. (barking) Thermometer! Well, your temperature's ok. Now, let me just check if there are any other injuries. (barking) X-ray screen! No broken bones, thank goodness. Alex: So, that means I'm ok? Marshall: Yep. You're just fine. Ryder: Come on, let's go home. But on the way home, a huge tree falls in front of them. Chase: Now how do we get home? Ryder: Rubble, I need your help to move this tree out of the way with your digger. Rubble: Rubble on the double! On my way, Ryder! Ryder: Ok, Rubble. Take it steady. Rubble: (barks) Make way for the construction pup to clear the tree out of the way! (the tree is lifted) All done! Ryder: Good job, Rubble! Let's go home! All the pups bark and howl Scene change Ryder: You've all been such good pups. Bringing Alex back really meant a lot to me. Chase: No problem, Ryder. Remember, Alex, whenever you needed to magically reappear, literally... Ryder: Just yelp for help! Alex: Thanks, Ryder! Now can we please continue our show? Ryder: Absolutely. The show must go on. Now for my final trick, I will make pup treats appear out of my hat! Marshall: This I gotta see. Ryder: Abracadabra! Pups: Wow! Amazing! Zuma: How did you do that, Ryder? Marshall: Yeah, great trick! Ryder: A magician never tells, Marshall! Now go and have your treats! Pups: Yeah! The Outro Song begins to play in the background. Marshall: (gulps) Hey, where did my dog treat go? Rubble: Don't look at me, Marshall! Besides, with one big gulp, you dog treat is instantly gone! Marshall: Oh, right. Guess I can make food vanish when I see one! Everyone laughs. The end